


My Clover, Pray For Me

by PinkShart



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Emotional Sex, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hanahaki Disease, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Possible Character Death, Self-Harm, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Smut, what else do i put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkShart/pseuds/PinkShart
Summary: Nagito and Hajime schedule casual sex appointments to relieve the stress of the killing game, but this will ultimately burden the both of them.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 21





	My Clover, Pray For Me

It began when we met up at breakfast, it was a little late and everyone had already finished their meals, but me and Hajime stayed back to talk. “So, Nagito.” I hummed in response “this whole Killing game shenanigan has been getting to my head recently, and you’re the only one I felt like asking.” My heart started to pump faster from anticipation. What would Hajime want me for? A trash like me shouldn’t even be in the presence of a worthy Ultimate, even if we don’t know his talent yet. “Go ahead Hajime, I don’t mind! I’m not the judge type, especially not with you.” I smiled at him and he smiled back, quickly sighing before speaking calmly.

“I want to have sex with you.” 

My heart stopped in shock, was this seriously a joke? Why would an Ultimate want to sleep with trash like me? I am truly honored! “This isn’t a joke right?” He shook his head, signaling that he was completely serious. I started to laugh a bit. “Heh….heheh…. of course I’d agree to you!” He chuckled nervously. “Well, as long as you’re okay with it, what time to you think will work best?” We discussed when we were available and we decided tonight an hour after the nighttime announcement. My heart raced a little more as I stayed in my room during free time, I made sure to prepare, in case he decided I was on the bottom. He didn't look to be the top type but you never know. This wasn’t exactly my first time either, I screw around with the older and tougher guys in middle school, I didn’t exactly have the choice since they pushed themselves on me, but that’s not to say I didn’t enjoy it. Hajime, on the other hand, was so calm with how he asked that it seemed like he was also experienced, I’m just not sure if he’s had experience with a boy. Soon came nighttime, I spent my free time in my room, preparing for tonight. Cleaning my room, setting some sort of mood, etc. I mean, it’s like a date right? The nighttime announcement played on the screen in my room and I took a shower, it was a nice long one with steamy waters. When I finally got out and dried myself I realized I didn’t know what to wear. Should I wear something formal or comfortable? I ended up dressing myself with a regular black and white suit, hoping it would be fun for him to undress me. After that I saw there was still time left before he arrived so I switched out my white bed curtains with red silky ones, along with my sheets. I sat on the bed and waited until I heard soft knocks. 

I climbed out and opened the door. To no one’s surprise, Hajime was on the other side. He was wearing his usual outfit but with added accessories such as clover embroidery and a more see through shirt. I guess neither one of us knew what to wear. “Good evening, Mr. Hajime Hinata.” He chuckled and I led him through my door, locking it before turning to the plain looking Ultimate. “If I’m being honest, this isn’t my first time with a boy.” “Neither is it mine, a lot of the school bullies fucked me around when I was in middle school.” He gave me a worried look before I assured him that I’m still comfortable with the situation. I approached him softly, attending to his tie as he did my suit’s jacket. It was a soft moment, we were both content but eager to move on. Soon, our lips met each other’s as we moved to the bed. We fumbled to take the other’s remaining top clothing off of it’s owner’s body. Once that was over with, I instantly realized that he was wearing women’s lacy lingerie, which was see through and totally brought out his….. feminine chest. “Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna fuck me?” I quickly apologized and slowly undid the bra as I nibbled on his collarbone. He whined every time I sucked on a sweet spot, my luck was agreeing with me this time. 

Pretty soon both our clothes were on the floor, we were panting and sweating already. I swiftly picked him up and placed him correctly on the bed and closed the red curtains on my bed, I don’t need whoever is watching us on the other side of that camera to be watching us. I looked back at him and sucked at his nipples as I took his pants off. By now he was whining like a dog who needed to go outside. It seems he was wearing the same pattern of underwear as he did bra. “Wow you really went all out for this, huh?” I giggled as he nodded and blushed. I slowly undo the strings that loosely tied the girly underwear together. If I’m being honest, I was quite enjoying this myself. I loosely jacked him off as I took my own pants, revealing my hardened length. “You ready?” I questioned him. “Yeah, just do it already.. please” he seductively whined the last part, causing my to shiver in arousal. I grabbed the lube from the side of my bed and squirted some in my hand, going to finger him before the brunette boy stopped me. “I uh, kinda already did that myself.” He started to sweat by now. “Oh you greedy boy, already getting prepared before you got here? You must have been so horny.” I said in a low tone near him. He choked out a long whine in response, I ignored the fact that I too came prepared. Instead of using my fingers, I lubed my own cock up before directing it to his hole. I looked up and he nodded at me. I slowly pushed in as we both moaned out. I still cannot believe that I, the Ultimate Lucky Student (whatever THAT means, my luck is terrible.), is having sex with the great Hajime! Oh wow, am I about to go insane right now? I sure hope he likes that.

I snapped out of my own thoughts as I heard the boy beneath me moan out. “N-Nagito, please! Go faster!” He pleaded. I don't know why I’m zoning out at a time like this. I continued to thrust into him, picking up my pace every push. We were both moaning, well more him as I started to chuckle. He didn’t question it yet, he was too lost in the moment to care. I started to aim myself up, hoping to reach his prostate. My luck continues to agree, as he moaned louder. “Nagito! O-oh god, right there!” I started to laugh, I didn’t mean to, I really didn’t want to, but it was on impulse! “Oh Hajime, How could I wish for more from you? You feel so good beneath me! My luck is frighteningly allowing this moment ahaha!” I grabbed his face while I played with his head. He was being so very loud, I’m so glad I decided to ask Monokuma for a soundproof room. I questioned my luck more until I saw a life changing sight in front of me. Under my hand I saw the Hajime Hinata, with his eyebrows angled up, eyes going to the back of his head, tears streaming down his red hot face in overstimulation, his mouth hung open with drool placed excellently around his lips and my hand. I could come just from the sight alone, and that’s what I did. I released inside him with a groan and my hands working hoarder against him. He was certainly the type to obey, he was falling off the edge… almost. My hand was working hard at his dick until I finally heard his pleas. “Nagito- Nagito please it hurts~!” He was practically sobbing by now. I grabbed his tip and yelled for him to release, and he instantly did. He screamed as I stared at the white strings shooting out onto his beautiful body. I winced in pain as he bit hard onto my thumb, that was covering his teeth at first. 

After we both calmed down I pulled out and he winced this time, already extremely over stimmed. I left to quickly grab a warm and damp cloth and return to wipe his body down. He was still panting as I was mesmerized by his torso. I could see his ribs pointing into the layers of skin that cover it. I’ll watch his body later, for now I need to take care of my clover.

Wait.

My clover? I’ve never called anyone that before. What is happening? Was I in love with the helplessly average boy? No, I’ve only recently met him and this was a one time thing. I quickly took care of him and kissed his forehead softly. “Did I do good?” He chuckled out and smiled as he stated. “Good? Oh man, I can’t explain to you how amazing that felt. You really know how to work yourself huh?” He chuckled out a big sigh and got up to get dressed again, loosely putting his collared shirt on and folding the girly lingerie over his arm under his neatly folded jacket. I watched him from my bed, he decided to go home instead of staying in my own. I don’t mind, it would be awkward for us to both walk out of the same room in the morning, no matter how you look at it. He left with a simple “Thank you, Nagito Komaeda.” I waved as he locked my door from the inside before he left. So kind. I started to cough as he left. I shrugged as I left to take another long and hot shower.

My luck is suspiciously on my side today, I’m starting to worry.


End file.
